Rien ne va plus
by Haldira
Summary: Quand rien ne va plus et que tout part en lambeau dans une vie et qu’on a plus la force de se battre, parce qu’on ne croit plus en rien… C'est ma première fic sur Gravitation j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Descente aux enfers

**Rien ne va plus.**

**Résumé : **Quand rien ne va plus et que tout part en lambeau dans une vie et qu'on a plus la force de se battre, parce qu'on ne croit plus en rien…

**Genre** : Dramatique pour commencer, avec on verra bien un petit lemon qui passera si l'histoire s'y prête.

**Couple** : Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas… mais peut être que ça sera amené à évoluer.

**Personnages** : Seguchi Tohma et les autres qui suivront bien sur.

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage de Gravitation ne m'appartient (malheureusement ou heureusement au choix) donc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

**NTA** : C'est ma première fic sur Gravitation alors soyez indulgent SVP, merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – La descente aux enfers.**

Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes autour d'une table, l'une d'entre elle avait l'air beaucoup plus fatiguée que les autres et parlait aux autres à tours de rôle, expliquant ces choix et les répercutions de celle-ci.

En fait d'une réunion, il s'agissait d'un Conseil d'Administration. Seguchi Tohma, le président de la  
NG Records s'expliquait devant les actionnaires sur le pourquoi d'une certaine chute du chiffre d'affaire. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air très content et le lui faisaient bien comprendre.

Il s'agissait surtout d'un des groupes fard de la société qui faisait des siennes et bien sûr les autres en profitait pour prendre exemple dessus. Tohma avait fait son possible pour enrayer le phénomène sans grand succès.

Les répercutions commençaient donc à se faire sentir. Sans compter que le retour des Nittle Grasper avait été annoncé et qu'aucun disque n'était encore sorti. Ceci s'ajoutant au reste, Seguchi était dans une position délicate et risquait sa tête à tout moment.

« Vous comprenez que la situation n'a que trop duré Seguchi-san » s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

« Vous vous rendez compte, - 30 sur le chiffre d'affaire, c'est inadmissible » repris un autre.

« Je comprends bien et je vais faire de mon mieux pour rectifier la situation » répondit Tohma dont les nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher.

« Ca n'est pas suffisant, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du trimestre pour rectifier la situation ou nous serons contraints de vous trouver un remplaçant ! » - Continua un troisième.

« La fin du trimestre ? C'est dans à peine deux mois ! » Entreprit d'argumenter Tohma.

« Justement, c'est un challenge que nous vous donnons Seguchi-san, ou vous réussissez, ou vous perdez votre place et par là-même les groupes qui sont sous votre commandement. » - résuma celui qui venait de donner le délai.

« Bien je ferais de mon mieux » - répondit Tohma au pied du mur.

« Ca n'est pas suffisant de faire de son mieux Seguchi-san, vous devez vous surpasser, montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capables et montrez-nous que nous avons eu raison de vous confier se poste ! » - S'exclama fortement un dernier.

La réunion continua ainsi pendant à peu près une heure où Tohma eu tout le loisir de se faire descendre par tous les actionnaires de la NG Records.

En sortant de la salle, le moral au niveau de ces chaussettes, il pensait que la journée ne pouvait pas aller plus mal, mais c'était sans compter sur le répondeur de son portable.

Machinalement il alluma l'appareil, qui une fois en route, il commença à sonner. Tohma le regarda d'un air inquiet. Le répondeur, il avait trois nouveaux messages.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » - Dit-il en composant le raccourci du répondeur.

« Vous avez trois nouveaux messages » - annonça la voix

« Premier message – venant du 697 112 36 – Seguchi-san ici Iumi, j'ai un souci avec l'album du groupe « Cheers », j'aurais besoin d'un délai supplémentaire et j'aimerai pouvoir vous en parler. Vous pouvez me rappeler, je suis à votre disposition. Arigato Seguchi-san »

« Et merde, depuis que j'ai accordé le délai à « Bad Luck » c'est le bordel partout autre… fait chier » - marmonna-t-il dans les couloirs menant à son bureau.

« Second message – venant du 555 111 24 – Seguchi-san Bonjour, K-san à l'appareil, nous avons un problème avec Shindou-kun et nous avons du annuler les trois prochains concerts, je pense qu'il faut agir. J'essaye de régler le problème mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. Si vous pouviez m'aider. Arigato Seguchi-san ».

« Je vais finir par démissionner et monter une agence matrimoniale si ça continue ainsi ! Quoi le mioche c'est engueuler avec son copain comme d'hab., qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. Je ne suis pas ça mère, pas son ami, mais son directeur. S'il continu je le fou à la porte et je le remplace ! » - Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du téléphone.

« Troisième message – venant de Seguchi Mika (son numéro étant défini dans le téléphone, le répondeur le reconnaissait à chaque appel) – Tohma, j'ai essayé d'appeler Eiri c'est derniers jours et il ne répond pas, je suis très inquiète pour lui. Je crois que ça ne va pas très bien avec Shindou-kun, rends-lui visite s'il te plaît et donne-moi des nouvelles. Je serai au domaine familial si tu veux me contacter. Merci Tohma ».

Le téléphone stoppa ainsi laissant un Tohma plus énervé que jamais devant la plante qu'il venait heurter de plein fouet en croyant que c'était la porte du bureau.

Il était rare de voir Seguchi Tohma de mauvaise humeur mais là c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Tout d'abord cette menace du conseil, ensuite ces groupes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Shuichi qui c'était encore fait la malle on ne sait où et maintenant Mika qui lui demandait d'aller parler des problèmes de cœur avec son iceberg de frère. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait Uesugi Eiri, en cet instant présent il avait envie de lui collé des baffes pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Il commença donc à passer ces nerfs sur sa secrétaire, lui ordonnant de faire virer cette plante car son bureau ne ressemblait pas à une serre pour plante exotique, pour ensuite lui rendre ces comptes rendus en lui disant qu'il aurait très bien pu se passer de ces services si c'était pour lui rendre des torchons pareils.

Bref, la pauvre fille n'eut la paix que lorsqu'il s'enferma dans son bureau, soit une bonne heure plus tard.

Ce fut précisément ce moment là que choisi Sakuma pour entrer en trombe dans le bureau.

« Regarde Kumaguro c'est Tohma-san ! Bonjour Tohma-san ! »

Seguchi lui jeta un regard noir et s'emporta.

« EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST MOI, ANDOUILLE DEGENERE. TU ES DANS MON BUREAU QUI VEUX-TU QUI SE TROUVE A MA PLACE ? HEIN ? ET PERSONNE NE T'A APPRIS A FRAPPER AUX PORTES AVANT D'ENTRER ? LE FAIT QUE JE SOIS OCCUPPER T'AURAI PEUT-ÊTRE ECHAPPE MAIS A MOI PAS ! J'AI UN TRAVAIL ET PAS QUE CA A FAIRE. ALORS TU M'EXCUSES MAIS LES CONVERSATIONS AVEC UN LAPIN NE M'INTERESSE PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE POUR LE MOMENT. SI TU VEUX ME VOIR (Tohma monta encore le son de sa voix) PRENDS RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC MA SECRETAIRE ! »

Sakuma pris une voix d'enfant blessé.

« T'es méchant Tohma, je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Et il sortit du bureau en courant, laissant tomber Kumaguro sur le sol du palier du bureau.

En voyant la scène, Tohma réalisa à quel point il avait été dur avec Rhuishi et se dit qu'il n'avait pas mérité ses foudres, mais il est vrai qu'il aurait pu frapper. Il se promit de se rattraper plus tard. C'est à ce moment qu'il se mit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Décidément cette journée allait être longue, très longue.

Retrouvant son calme légendaire, il se leva pour aller chercher la peluche et l'installa sur son bureau, comme ça – se dit-il – je n'oublierai pas de rester juste envers les gens et me faire pardonner de Rhuishi.

La journée continua ainsi, les « bonnes nouvelles » affluant en masse sur son bureau. Laissant place à la colère, le désespoir pointait à l'horizon.

Ainsi après avoir réglé, tout du moins partiellement les problèmes du nouveau groupe « Cheers » il allait avoir une entrevue avec K-san et les « Bad Luck ».

Navrant, voilà comment ou pourrait résumer l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec les membres du groupe fard de la Société. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas au complet et le principal intéressé n'était pas là pour défendre ses intérêts.

Hiro-kun s'en chargeait à merveille, le défendant bec et ongle, mais il voyait bien que ses arguments tenaient de moins en moins bien la route.

Shindou-kun enchaînait les bêtises et cela commençaient à se ressentir dans leur travail et leurs carrières. La vente des singles avait brutalement baissé parce que les fans attendaient un album qui ne venait pas et pour compléter le tableau une série de concerts à du être annulé pour absence du chanteur. Les fans s'impatientaient et se lassaient même des frasques du leader du groupe.

Tohma leur avait laissé une dernière chance de produire l'album à la fin du mois, sans quoi il changerait tout simplement de chanteur pour le groupe. La menace avait été lourde mais personne n'avait objecté sur l'instant comprenant parfaitement les arguments du directeur.

Après les avoirs congédiés, il organisa une conférence de presse de soir même, pour enrayer les « ont dis » de la presse et calmer un peu le jeu.

C'est donc autour des 20 heures dans le hall de la NG Records qu'il reçut près de 50 journalistes pour donner sa conférence. Celle-ci dura près de trois heures, les journalistes ne voulant pas « lâcher le morceau » et se délectant de faire souffrir le Président de la Société, qui essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les bêtises du groupe le plus en vogue du moment. Une fois les journalistes contentés, il retourna dans son bureau, poursuivre son travail.

Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il rentrerait dormir chez lui. En ouvrant ces mails, il constata qu'il avait complètement oublié d'appeler Mika et Eiri. Il se maudit intérieurement, décidément ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il le ferait le lendemain, il était trop tard pour aujourd'hui.

Les jours suivants passèrent relativement calmement. Ce qui inquiétait légèrement Tohma car il n'avait pas encore vu les articles de la conférence de presse paraître, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

A la fin de la semaine, les nouvelles tomba et Seguchi était en première page de tout les « canards » de la presse à scandale.

Entre autre on retrouvait « Bad Luck fait encore des siennes mais Seguchi tiens bon » ; « La NG Records ne lâche pas le morceau quelques soit les caprices de ses stars » ; « Seguchi Tohma perdrait-il son charisme légendaire ? » ; « La NG et Seguchi sur le déclin » ; « La NG croit encore en son groupe fantôme, Seguchi y veille »… il passa en revu les autres titres du genre et se dit que jamais il n'avait subi pareille humiliation. Il allait sûrement y laisser sa place cette fois-ci.

Le téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner les jours suivant et la secrétaire était débordée, Tohma continuait tant bien que mal à faire tourner ces groupes de plus en plus récalcitrant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles des « Bad Luck » et ne s'était même pas préoccupé des Nittle Grasper et de Rhuishi.

Tout allait de mal en pis ces derniers temps, il ne prenait même pas le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer restant au bureau 24 heures sur 24. Il n'avait pas parlé à Mika depuis une bonne semaine, et ne s'était pas soucié de prendre des nouvelles d'Eiri, il avait bien d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Le pire de tout c'est qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer, mais les problèmes s'accumulaient.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en résoudre un qu'une dizaine affluaient sur son bureau. Il comparait ça à une épidémie qu'on ne pouvait enrayer.

Avec tout ça, il commençait à broyer du noir, à se dire que finalement tout ça n'était pas pour lui. Qu'il ferait mieux de tout plaquer et de retourner à jouer au piano. Non ça non plus ça ne pouvait pas marcher, pas sans un groupe, alors qu'il avait lamentablement jeté Rhuishi et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser. Il était vraiment qu'un bon à rien.

Cette idée se frayait un chemin de plus en plus clair dans sa tête, même s'il luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas perdre pied, mais cet exercice se révélait de plus en plus difficile.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas tout plaquer et repartir à zéro ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Review SVP ? 


	2. Quand tout va mal

**Rien ne va plus.**

**Résumé : **Quand rien ne va plus et que tout part en lambeau dans une vie et qu'on a plus la force de se battre, parce qu'on ne croit plus en rien…

**Genre** : Dramatique pour commencer, avec on verra bien un petit lémon qui passera si l'histoire s'y prête.

**Couple** : Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas… mais peut être que ça sera amené à évoluer.

**Personnages** : Seguchi Tohma et les autres qui suivront bien sur.

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage de Gravitation ne m'appartiens (malheureusement ou heureusement au choix) donc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic, si ce n'est la plaisir de l'écrire.

**NTA** : C'est ma première fic sur gravitation alors soyez indulgent SVP, merci.

**NTA²** : Désolée mais j'étais prise dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant à tel point que j'en ai oubliée de poster celui-ci. Pour les RAR c'est à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Quand tout va mal…**

Le temps prenait un malin plaisir à filer à une vitesse ahurissante, et Tohma ne le voyait pas passer, se demandant bien comment il allait s'en sortir.

Il y aurait-il une lueur au bout du tunnel ? Aurait-il la chance que tout redevienne comme avant ? Il en doutait de plus en plus.

Au matin, il se rendit au Studio 39 qui avait pratiquement été, à une certaine période, la maison secondaire des membres de Nittle Grasper. Il était sur d'y trouver Noriko et Rhuishi. Il entra donc dans la pièce, comme prévus, ils étaient là.

Noriko l'accueilla avec un cri de surprise devant la tête de Tohma, il faut dire qu'il ressemblait plus à un zombie bien habillé, qu'à un directeur d'une grande compagnie.

Rhuishi, quant à lui, l'ignora purement et simplement.

Tohma expliqua la raison de sa visite. Il fallait faire suite à l'annonce du retour des Nittle Grasper. Il fallait sortir un single pour commencer et un album ensuite. Noriko accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme car elle était contente de « reprendre du service ». Rhuishi toisa Tohma du regard, tourna le dos et parla avec une voix qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était sur scène et qu'on ne lui connaissait pas en dehors.

« J'ai compris, je me mets au travail et je te tiens au courant de l'évolution. Un délai ? »

Tohma se senti blessé, mais après tout il l'avait bien chercher.

« Je n'en n'est pas, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux »

« Bien, je fais les paroles, Noriko les arrangements »

« Hai » acquiesça cette dernière

« Toi tu t'occupe du reste, séances photos, journalistes et tout ce que tu fais d'habitude. On te préviendra quand on enregistrera ».

Sur ces paroles Rhuishi sorti du studio, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Que… »

Mais Tohma ne lui laissa pas continuer sa phrase, il tourna les talons et sorti du studio, direction son bureau.

Sur le chemin il ruminait la situation. Il avait blessé Rhuishi et il le savait et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il savait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose dans leur amitié et que ça ne se réparerait jamais totalement. Si tenté es que ça se rétablisse un jour.

Décidément, Tohma souhaitait de plus en plus être ailleurs, ou bien être quelqu'un d'autre pour ne plus avoir à affronté ça. En tout cas il avait décidé que ce soir il rentrerai chez lui, histoire de se reposer les neurones qui tournaient désespérément à vide depuis quelques heures.

Il tourna la clé de l'appartement et les jetas dans le bol sur la table basse de l'entrée. Il défit ces chaussures, enleva son manteau et mis ces chaussons.

Tout était étrangement calme, comme s'il n'y avait personne. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, et comme il pouvait s'y attendre il était vide.

Il alla dans le bureau ou un mot l'attendait.

_Tohma,_

_Je suis retournée au domaine familial pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais une chose est sure c'est que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels et que tu ne rentres plus à la maison. J'ai étrangement l'impression d'être mariée à ta secrétaire qui te vois beaucoup plus que moi ta propre femme._

_Je n'émets pas de doute à ton sujet, car j'ai confiance en toi. Peut-être ai-je tord. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je te demanderais de ne pas m'appeler, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de temps et surtout de calme._

_Un petit temps de séparation ne peut pas nous faire de mal, au contraire il ne peut nous être que bénéfique._

_J'espère que tu comprendras ma position._

_Mika_

Après avoir relu trois fois la lettre, il cru qu'il allait se sentir mal. Elle était partie, ou plutôt il avait réussi à la faire fuir, c'était la débandade, plus rien ne vas, ni dans le travail, ni en amitié, ni avec sa femme.

« Quand tout va mal… » - soupira Tohma, allant se servir un verre de vodka. Pour finir c'est avec la bouteille qu'il se consola. S'endormant sur le canapé encore habillé.

La journée du lendemain se passa comme une véritable torture puis lui. Sa gueule de bois était impressionnante et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La seule nouvelle qui aurait pu être agréable était que Rhuishi avait donné un délai pour le single et que Tohma pouvait « mettre la machine en route » pour les séances photos, le tournage du clip et autres choses du genre. Bref, faire en sorte à ce que le retour à la notoriété publique se fasse avec le plus de bruit possible. Il fallait tout casser, montrer qu'ils étaient bel et bien de retour et que désormais il fallait compter avec eux.

Durant l'entrevue, Tohma et Rhuishi eurent encore des mots, Tohma demandant si Rhuishi voulait prendre sa place ou bien s'il allait le laisser faire comme à son habitude.

Rhuishi était parti en claquant la porte et disant qu'il préférai le Tohma d'avant, celui qui était son ami et pas ce « crétin dégénéré » qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui semblait avoir pris la grosse tête.

Tohma n'avait pas été en reste non plus durant la conversation et Rhuishi en avait aussi pris plein la tête. Comme quoi les deux anciens amis avait des choses à se dire et les abcès se crevaient petit à petit mais laissait des traces indéniable sur l'autre.

Après cette entrevue tonitruante, Tohma demanda à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son bureau et qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il commençait à craquer, il perdait ces moyens et se prenant la tête dans ces mains, laissa les larmes coulées.

A peine quelques minutes passèrent que la porte claqua. Tohma ne pris pas la peine de relevé la tête mais hurla à l'attention du ou de la gêneuse de sortir sur le champ.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il reprit.

« DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! »

Toujours pas de réponses, mais un bruit de quelqu'un qui s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Tohma laissa le temps de sécher ces larmes avant de relever la tête, fusillant du regard l'intrus qui avait osé s'imposer de la sorte.

« Tu as fini ? »

Tohma resta sans voix devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Eiri Uesegi, son beau-frère, se tenait là, assis devant lui, les jambes croisés, lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Par… pardon ? »

Les rouages du cerveau du président de la compagnie avaient du mal à tourner rond et les idées ne s'enchaînaient pas correctement.

« As-tu fini ? » - la voix d'Eiri était calme et froide et il le regardait fixement.

Le président secoua la tête cherchant à comprendre, mais rien n'y faisait et ce foutu mal de crâne qui persistait.

Eiri s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte. Il se retourna.

« J'attends »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« On doit dîner ensemble je te signale, c'est écris sur ton emploi du temps, demande à ta secrétaire ».

« J'ai pas le temps »

« Et bien tu le prendras ! »

Le ton intimait plus l'ordre que la simple demande. Tohma n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Eiri lui parler sur ton, il le réservait plutôt à son amant quand il faisait une bêtise.

Tohma vérifia auprès de sa secrétaire les dires de l'écrivain, qui lui confirma qu'il avait un dîner entre 12 h et 15 heures.

Tohma poussa un soupir de résignation, plus pour lui que pour son hôte, mais ça ne lui échappa pas.

« Ca fait toujours plaisir, dépêche toi j'ai pas la journée »

« J'ai pas envi de sortir »

« Bien ! »

Eiri n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que Tohma le négligeait de la sorte et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas ça tu tout. Cela cachait forcément quelques chose.

Tout en toisants Tohma froidement, Eiri détaillait chaque partie de son visage, si doux et joyeux d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait, il avait bien entendu accroché un sourire sur ce visage, mais c'était un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un sourire qui peut paraître vrai à qui ne le connaissait pas, mais pour Eiri, il ne trompait pas, il était faux et c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Tohma qu'il lui voyait un sourire pareil. Et dieu seul sait si Eiri pouvait être la seule personne sur terre à connaître Tohma autant que ce dernier le connaissait lui-même.

Mais qu'arrivait t'il à son Tohma. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien se SON Tohma. Cet homme qui l'avait aidé tant et tant de fois. Qui l'avait empêcher de faire la pire connerie de sa vie, qui l'avait sorti de toutes les galères possibles et imaginables dans lequel il trouvait un malin plaisir à se mettre. Cet homme qui le couvrait de cadeaux et se pliait à ces quatre volontés en ne rouspétant uniquement que pour la forme.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'imposait à Eiri, mais il le repoussa bien vite au fond de lui, se disant que ça n'était pas le genre de Tohma d'agir de la sorte. Et pourtant…

Après un repas silencieux (et ça n'était pas peu dire) ou Eiri n'avait rien pu tirer de Tohma, il le laissa seul, ne se doutant pas que…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Enyo85** : Ma pupuce namour n'a moua que je nème très fort. Je sais j'ai poster mon chapitre sans que tu l'as béta lu mais j'en ai un autre au chaud ;) rien que pour toi celui-là. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue d'Italie et que ça t'est plus. Bisous ma pupuce et merci pour ta review.

**Kikunosuke** : Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche beaucoup, même si je ne suis pas sure d'écrire aussi bien que ce que tu dis, mais merci tout de même. Oui une histoire sur Tohma, je trouve qu'on parle beaucoup des autres mais pas assez de lui pourtant il à un rôle assez important. Je voulais juste montrer que s'il n'est plus Tohma dans toute sa splendeur cela risque de toucher beaucoup plus de personnes que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Enfin c'est ma façon de voir Gravitation. J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu. Merci est à bientôt.

**Cocbys** : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shuichi c'est juste un prétexte de plus pour rajouter aux malheurs de Tohma. Voici la suite un peu tardivement mais la voici tout de même . A bientôt.

**Noa** : Nii Sannnnnnnnnn je sais, je sais ce que tu penses de mon histoire. Voici le chapitre que tu n'a pas eue le temps de lire et qui je l'espère te plaira et surtout que tu auras le temps de lire ;).

Mille bisousssssssssssssss tout plein partout.

**Koneko-chan 999** : Kikoooooooo et oui c'est moi MÜ ! Tu as raison de plaindre Tohma car je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, loin de là. J'espère que mon chapitre t'aura plus et que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous et merci pour tout.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez éteindre l'écran et reprendre une activité normale, tciao bonsoir (dixit les guignols). 


	3. Vouloir la fin et conséquences

**Rien ne va plus.**

**Résumé : **Quand rien ne va plus et que tout part en lambeau dans une vie et qu'on a plus la force de se battre, parce qu'on ne croit plus en rien…

**Genre** : Dramatique pour commencer, triste à souhait pour finir.

**Couple** : Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas…

**Personnages** : Seguchi Tohma et les autres qui suivront bien sur.

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage de Gravitation ne m'appartient (malheureusement ou heureusement au choix) donc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

**NTA** : C'est ma première fic sur gravitation alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, merci.

NTA² : Désolée mais j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre, oupss… en tout cas je vous remercies pour vos reviews (depuis tout ce temps je ne sais plus à qui j'avais répondue), sachez seulement que le dernier chapitre est écrit et qu'il arrivera plus vite que celui ci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Vouloir la fin et conséquences.**

_« Le désespoir est le prix qu'il faut payer lorsqu'on s'est fixé un but impossible. »_

Ce proverbe convient tout à fait à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Tohma. Désespéré, il était désespéré.

Et pourquoi ?

A première vue, tout pouvait paraître pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Un jeune homme riche, beau, célèbre, charismatique, possédant son entreprise (enfin peut être plus pour longtemps), marié à une magnifique jeune fille. Et pourtant toute médaille à son revers.

Certes comme dans toutes les vies, il y a des hauts et des bas mais là le bas avait pris un malin plaisir à s'installer de manière permanente dans la vie de Tohma.

Il est toujours jeune, riche, bien qu'il investisse énormément dans la NG Records, beau, ça n'était plus tout à fait vrai depuis quelques temps, il avait beaucoup maigri et ressemblait plus à un cadavre sur pied qu'à un homme dans la fleur de l'âge avec un visage radieux. Célèbre, à ça pour être célèbre, il ne quittait pas la une des journaux, tous ces faits et gestes faisaient les gros titres, paroles, actes et tout ce qui s'en suit. Charismatique, oui il avait toujours son charisme, mais son état psychologique ne l'aidant pas en ce moment il ne s'en servait plus beaucoup. Possédant son entreprise, plus pour longtemps malheureusement, à vouloir faire entrer des investisseurs, il s'est vu peu à peu évincer de la direction, pour se retrouver à la merci d'un renvoi sans préavis s'il ne donnait plus satisfaction. Marié, ça non plus ça n'était plus tout à fait vrai, Mika était retournée chez ces parents et avait décidée de prendre du « recul ». Même s'il était hors de question d'envisager un divorce, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas près de la revoir.

Voilà la situation de la vie de Tohma Seguchi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant tout ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça à ces yeux. Son but impossible s'appelait autrement. Ce but était non pas d'atteindre une richesse, une carrière, mais de reconquérir celui qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant à cause de sa négligence. Et il en payait le prix chaque jour.

Tous les espoirs, toute la force qu'il avait pu mettre dans cette quête avait selon lui échoué. Son point de vue était bien entendu faussé par des pensées sombre et ne voyait que les mauvais côtés de son histoire. L'alcool n'aidant pas à y voir plus clair pour le moment, il se consolait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Alcool, drogue, médicaments… enfin tout ce qui pouvait le faire sombrer un peu plus l'aidait. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il pensait. L'important pour lui étant de garder une apparence extérieure identique à celle de tous les jours mais de se détruire le maximum à l'intérieur, quitte à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

L'aspect de l'appartement ressemblait à l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait le directeur de la NG, un véritable chaos. Les miroirs étaient cassés, les débris jonchant le sol, ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une saleté inimaginable. Sans compter sur l'état de la cuisine, une véritable poubelle de 50 m². Tohma aillant d'ailleurs congédié sa femme de ménage qui lui faisait trop de reproches sur son mode de vie.

Comme souvent ces employés se plaisaient à le dire, Tohma Seguchi était le plus grand vireur de la planète. Toute erreur était prétexte à renvois, on n'avait pas de seconde change.

Tous cela avait pris fin le jour de l'arrivée de Shuichi Shindô et des Bad Luck à la société d'édition. Sa seule erreur avait été de laisser une seconde chance à ce gamin capricieux. Depuis, il avait bien été obligé d'être équitable envers les autres groupes. C'est là que tout à commencer.

Shuichi Shindô n'avait pas seulement fait un raz de marée dans sa vie professionnelle, sa vie privée en avait aussi pris un sacré coup.

Son protégé, Eiri Eusegi, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, qu'il protégeait envers et contre tout, avait rencontré par hasard le jeune chanteur. Et tout avait volé en éclats, il s'était entiché de ce jeune homme, il s'était amouraché, puis habitait ensemble et enfin cela c'était révélé être le grand amour.

On peut accepter n'importe quoi par amour et là, Tohma avait donné. Il avait pris Shuichi sous son aile, lui avait offert soutien, carrière et avenir. Certes il avait essayé de mettre un terme à leur relation mais sans succès.

Et voilà comment un amour inavoué mais connu de la personne concernée peut voler en éclat, brisant tout sur son passage. Eiri l'avait délaissé, abandonner, oublier.

Mais Tohma lui n'oubliait pas. Le repas de ce soir en était la preuve, Eiri était là physiquement mais dans l'esprit de Tohma, il était ailleurs psychologiquement. Il devait penser à Shuichi et à leur dispute certainement.

Pourtant ce soir était le soir de trop, un soir ou voir celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui penser à un autre, alors que lui qui était devant, il ne le voyait pas.

Ce soir était le soir ou il allait mettre en terme à tout ça… Définitivement… Ce soir était le soir de la libération…

---------------------------------------

Eiri sortait du building quant un drôle de pressentiment le prit, comme un sentiment que tout allait basculer, mais il mis ça sur le compte de son imagination.

Il pris sa voiture et démarra après un temps de réflexion. Non vraiment il imaginait n'importe quoi. Avec une lenteur inhabituelle il contourna l'immeuble pour prendre la route principale.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un nœud à l'estomac en quittant Tohma. De la jalousie ? Pourquoi ? Contre qui ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Quoiqu'en y repensant, Tohma était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, celui qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait pris soin de lui. Il était sous sa coupe, certes, mais cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, au contraire. Parfois il éprouvait un plaisir presque « malsain » à être avec lui, être la seule personne sur cette terre à le connaître mieux que sa propre femme.

Mais pourquoi parlait-il de lui à l'imparfait ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de l'exprimer au passé ? Non vraiment ce pressentiment ne désignait rien de bon.

Au fil des ans, un lien particulier les animait, un lien qui quant l'un des deux n'allait pas, l'autre le sentait irrémédiablement, comme une douleur sourde et insoutenable au fond de l'estomac. Comme une petite voix qui hurlait que quelque chose venait d'arriver.

Cette petite voix, qu'on faisait souvent taire, mais qui en définitive avait le dernier mot. Cette petite voix…

Et puis, tout à coup, le silence, plus rien… Comme si quelque chose venait de se terminer. Un coup de poignard au cœur, une perte de conscience de quelques dixièmes de secondes…

Eiri venait de ressentir ce petit malaise, alors qu'il conduisait et perdit ainsi le contrôle de son véhicule, qui alla heurter la barrière de sécurité. Cela aura pût être sans conséquences si une voiture ne lui était pas rentrée derrière et s'il n'avait pas traversé la route pour rencontrer la voiture arrivant de l'autre côté.

Peu à peu, il sombrait dans l'inconscience, ne prononçant qu'un seul et unique mot.

« Tohma… »

-------------------------------------

Tohma était dans son bureau, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne supportait plus cette vie, il voulait que ça se termine, pourtant…

Et oui il y avait un pourtant et une petite voix au fond de lui, qui lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas faire ça, qu'il devait continuer…

Continuer mais pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ?

Faisant taire cette petite voix au fond de lui, il se leva, prenant la bouteille de Whisky encore pleine et en avala un verre. Puis il se dirigeât vers une petite pharmacie d'où il sortit tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Somnifères, barbituriques, drogues… Et d'autres plus ou moins du même genre.

Il ramena ce qu'il avait trouvé et les posa sur la table basse, s'asseyant sur le canapé, buvant un verre d'alcool, prenant un cachet en alternance… Et ainsi de suite avec tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Tout y était passé.

Il se sentait un peu vaseux et après un dernier verre bien remplit, s'allongeât sur le canapé, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, murmurant pour lui une dernière fois

« Eiri, ça n'est pas ta faute… »

Puis plus rien. Le néant, le vide total, l'inconscience…

-------------------------------------

Sur le lieu de l'accident, les pompiers et la police s'affairaient autour de la carcasse de voiture qui était la plus écrasée. Les autres, blessés légers, étaient soignés sur place. Mais il restait un corps inerte dans cette voiture, un jeune homme blond, le visage en sang, inconscient et très certainement en mauvais état.

Après plus d'une heure de travail acharné, les sauveteurs évacuèrent le corps, retrouvant les papiers sur le propriétaire.

« Eiri Eusegi… »

Tout en faisant le diagnostic préliminaire, il fut transporter à l'hôpital central de Tokyo.

L'ambulance allait bon train, l'hôpital était prévenu et d'ores et déjà essayait de joindre la famille proche du jeune homme.

Ce fut Mika, sa sœur qui fut mise au courant la première, elle commençait à paniquer mais se repris simplement expliquant que son mari allait arriver avant elle à l'hôpital et qu'elle arriverait tard dans la nuit, ne se trouvant à proximité.

Elle donna cependant tous les renseignements dont l'hôpital avait besoin pour soigner Eiri.

Après une brève explication à son père et son frère, elle décida d'appeler Tohma.

Tohma… La situation n'était pas simple, mais elle devait le faire pour Eiri.

Tohma… A ce moment là, elle eut une boule à l'estomac, un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle savait que ça place n'était pas ici, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi en écrivant cette lettre. Elle l'avait fait pour lui faire mal, pour le faire réfléchir… Pour le faire revenir.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le savait et se disait que ce soir, quand elle le verrait, elle lui demanderait tout simplement pardon. Elle le voulait simplement…

Après une profonde inspiration, elle prit le téléphone et composa tout d'abord, le numéro de la ligne directe de Tohma. Une dizaine de sonneries plus tard, elle raccrocha, pensant qu'il n'était pas dans son bureau et composa son portable.

Répondeur. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon, Tohma et son inséparable portable, il ne l'éteignait jamais. Pas même la nuit ou pendant les vacances…

Tohma…

Après un court moment de réflexion, elle se dit qu'il était simplement sortis quelques minutes et avait oublié son portable, laissant de côté cette petite voix qui lui disait que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Sur ces réflexions, elle appela sa secrétaire, Miss Je-sais-toujours-où-est-mon-mari-et-je-prend-un-malin-plaisir-à-le-dire-à-tout-le-monde. Elle décrocha assez vite (pour une fois).

« Bureau de Séguchi Tohma, j'écoute »

Mika pris une grande inspiration pour se faire la plus aimable possible.

« Bonjour, Mika Séguchi à l'appareil, j'aimerai savoir où se trouve mon mari. »

« Dans son bureau Madame »

« J'ai pourtant essayé sa ligne directe mais il ne répond pas. »...


	4. Le monde ne sera plus jamais pareil

**Rien ne va plus.**

**Résumé : **Quand rien ne va plus et que tout part en lambeau dans une vie et qu'on a plus la force de se battre, parce qu'on ne croit plus en rien…

**Genre** : Dramatique pour commencer, avec une fin sombre pour continuer

**Couple** : Il n'y en a pas.

**Personnages** : Seguchi Tohma et les autres qui suivront bien sur.

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage de Gravitation ne m'appartient (malheureusement ou heureusement au choix) donc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

**NTA** : Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic, il est sombre et triste, il n'y a pas de happy end alors les âmes sensibles passer votre chemin. Vous voilà prévenu.

Après tout ce temps je ne sais plus si j'avais répondue à vos review mais en tout cas, je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu, en espérant que l'histoire vous aura plus.

Ce chapitre est volontairement court, quand c'est la fin, c'est la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Le monde ne sera plus jamais pareil.**

_J'aimerais terminer sur un message d'espoir. Je n'en ai pas. En échange, est-ce que deux messages de désespoir vous iraient ?  
__Allen, Woody_

Prise de panique, Mika appela Ryuichi qui trouva Tohma dans son bureau inconscient. Les secours furent vites là.

L'hôpital était en effervescence, deux personnes de renom étaient dans leur établissement et tout deux quasi mort.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rose était au bord de l'apoplexie en attendant que l'un des deux sorte de la visite du médecin.

Mika n'en menait pas large non plus, son mari et son frère tout deux hospitalisés, le même soir, y avait-il une relation ? Ce maudit pressentiment était toujours là, ce noeud à l'estomac qui ne voulait pas passer. Pourquoi les choses doivent elle être toujours compliquées.

Cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle allait se retrouver sans son âme soeur, cette petite voix qui souvent énonce des vérités mais qu'on rejette dans un coin de la tête et qu'on tente d'oublier, passant outre certains sentiments.

Un sombre désespoir s'insinuait en elle. Une agitation. Shuichi semblait résigné. Lui avait-on dit quelque chose ? Impossible, elle avait demandée à être informée en premier, étant de la famille des deux.

Les membres des Nittle Grasper étaient là, K et les Bad Luck attendaient patiemment qu'on leur dise quelque chose.

La tension était palpable, les infirmières et médecins faisait des allés et venues dans tout les sens, apportant divers matériels, mais rien ni personne ne semblait sortir de ces maudites portes.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les regards, le temps semblait devenu fou, à la fois rapide puis extrêmement lent. Trop lent…

Un café ? Oui, tous étaient en train d'attendre un verdict quel qu'il soit, Mika se balançant sur son fauteuil, Shuichi caché dans un costume banane. La scène aurait pu paraître comique, mais elle était triste à souhait. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues, l'envie de mourir mais le refus de le faire gardant cet infime espoir stupide disant que tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Dans les blocs la situation était tendue, la pression de faire vivre des stars, mais aussi le devoir de sauver les gens. Seulement l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de ne pas se battre et de mourir ce soir. Le second quand à lui ne faisait pas grand effort non plus mais il y avait encore un peu d'espoir… quoi que…

Le blond savait que ça fin était proche, la seule chose qui le maintenait encore un peu était une maudite phrase qui tournait dans sa tête « Je suis désolé », comme un écho il entendit une voix lui répondre « Je comprend maintenant ce que tu as enduré, je t'aime… »

Le premier pris se message comme un consentement à ce qu'il parte et laissa toutes ces forces le quitter afin de trouver la tranquillité qu'il souhaitait tant. Pensant une dernière fois « C'est un voyage que je dois faire seul, un jour on se retrouvera ».

C'est ainsi que disparu l'une des plus grandes star du moment, les médecins cessaient peut à peu leur acharnement car cela ne servait plus à rien, ils avaient perdu leur patient.

L'autre semblait reprendre « goût » à la vie petit à petit, finissant les soins, ils le sortirent du bloc pour l'amener dans une chambre aux soins intensifs.

Le médecin en chef avança vers la famille, le visage fermé, annoncé une mort n'est jamais facile, mais leur dire que l'autre était sauvé était un mensonge, ils l'avaient stabilisé, mais cela allait il durer ?

Leur donner une lueur d'espoir alors que ces messages étaient des messages de désespoir… arrivé devant eux une infirmière le bouscula, l'exhortant de venir, le second patient venait de rechuter… Avec un sourire timide, sans mot dire il suivi en courant la femme pour soigné de nouveau ce patient mais en vain cette fois.

Mika compris à ce moment que tout était perdu et qu'elle ne reverrai plus ceux qu'elle aimait.

Deux heures plus tard le médecin leur annonça les terribles nouvelles, Tohma Seguchi et Eiri Eusegi étaient mort dans le bloc opératoire.

La réaction de Mika et Shuichi étonna tout le monde. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital sans mot dire, sans cri et sans pleurs, tellement le choc avait été fort.

Au moment de ce séparer elle glissa au plus jeune.

« Je m'occupe des enterrements, tu n'aura rien à faire, tu peux garder l'appartement d'Eiri »

Le garçon baissa la tête se refusant de pleurer, répondit

« Laisse moi juste chanter pour lui une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois » les derniers mots avait été prononcés dans un murmure. La femme acquiesca et il en fut ainsi.

Il en fut ainsi, la dernière fois que les bad luck se « produisirent » fut le jour de l'enterrement de l'amant du chanteur…

Depuis une rumeur courrait comme quoi il avait perdue la voix ou refusait de parler…


End file.
